


Frau

by nek0zawakun



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: “What are you looking at?” she asked barely controlling her anger. That tall man stalked her ever since she started working in the church. Labrador always told her how nice of a guy Frau was, but Miriam failed to realise it.“Your hips.” Frau blurted out not thinking.
Relationships: Frau / Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Frau

Frau walked down a long hall in deep thoughts. There were three things he hated the most: rats, mice and rejection and SHE managed to present him with all three of them. He sucked in the air through his cigarette and held it in thinking. He didn’t even do anything, only peeped into the female showers and tried to take some pictures. The blonde man rubbed the red mark on his face in annoyance. Being smacked in the face wasn’t the worst; having a bunch of rats chase you down the 300 steps stairs, and dead mice “rain” on your head from the bathroom window was slightly more discouraging. “Crazy woman.” He groaned, lighting another cigarettes. He loved the way they tasted and the way they smelt; the way the cigarette burnt evenly as he sucked in the air through it. He liked the sight of nicotine on the filter and more than anything else, he loved he loved them because _she_ smoked them.

He loved the way she held them between her long fingers and the way she brought it to her lips; the way she jumped at the sound of Castor approaching and the way she tried to talk herself out of the situation of smoking in ladies bathroom again. Sometimes Frau wondered why Miriam became a nun in the first place. After all, she looked and acted nothing like one. She smoked and enjoyed a good drink in good company, her hair was blood red, pale skin, deep green eyes and those hips...Frau felt heat spreading throughout his body. He frowned loudly cussing under his breath. He was a man and every man had needs; and his need was Miriam.

He felt a loud thud behind him which made his turn around and stare into the darkness of the hall. He saw a familiar silhouette making its way towards him. Miriam cussed under her breath trying to wipe her wet hair when she saw him.

“It’s you...again.” she hissed glaring at the tall man.

Frau smirked.

Her nightgown...he could see right through it. Miriam’s face twitched as she caught the train of his thoughts.

“What are you looking at?” she asked barely controlling her anger. That tall man stalked her ever since she started working in the church. Labrador always told her how nice of a guy Frau was, but Miriam failed to realise it.

“Your hips.” Frau blurted out not thinking.

Miriam gathered all her strength and kicked him...where the sun doesn’t shine. Frau’s eyes widened as he growled in pain, like a shot animal.

“I’ve had it with your sickness.” She snapped walking past when he grabbed her foot making her fall on the cold floor. She opened her mouth to scream but he covered it with his large hand.

“You little...” he didn’t finish, because his lips were already crashing onto her hers, invading her mouth and exploring it in process. Miriam struggled furiously underneath his weight, but he didn’t let go. He held her tighter as he trailed hisses down her neck. Miriam hissed angrily, trying to bite him. Frau chuckled against her skin.

“You cannot escape me again...” his voice sounded serious, with passion hidden behind his words.

Miriam stopped, her eyes changing colour to red. She felt her arms being released. She used this opportunity to wrap them around him and dig her nails into his back, making it bleed, leaving bloody stains on his shirt.

“We will see about that...Zehel...”


End file.
